Divergence High
by divergentsoul
Summary: Tris finds herself in high school dealing with Drama, Love, and Finding herself. Except Tris is no longer that shy girl we all know and love. She doesnt take crap from anyone and she isnt going to start. There will be fighting and breakups and makeups, but follow along because I would love to take recomendations into consideration.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to the sound of my brother's car alarm isn't exactly the best way I wanted to wake up on my first day at a new school. I glance over at my alarm that just so happens to say 7:08. "Shit" I mumble to myself. 'Just my luck" I think. I'm going to be late for my first day. I get up and rush to get dressed. I know that if I even attempt to get a shower there would be no hope for even going to school today. So instead I put on a loose black sweater and a pair of jean shorts along with my combat boots. I throw my hair up into a messy pony tail and run down the stairs and out the door.

For my sixteenth birthday I got a car. It's nothing special but it gets the job done. I grab my keys from my backpack and drive to school. It was so thoughtful of Caleb to wake me up this morning knowing I'm always late for things. I make it to school just in time and make my way to the front office. I should have really gotten here sooner to get my schedule, but my excuse will but be that I'm new and I got lost.

As I wait in the front office to meet with my guidance consular, which is in charge of all my classes I notice this boy sitting across from me with a black eye. I can't help but wonder how this kid got a black eye at 7:30 in the morning on a Monday. Then I realize I'm staring a bit too long when the boy says rudely "What do you think you're looking at?" To which I say "The big bruise that's just chilling on your face." Normally I wouldn't say something like that, but I figure news school new start.

Then I see a girl come out from the room behind the boy with the black eye. "Come on Peter" she says pushing him towards the door. "Get off of me Molly" he says with a hostile tone. "Hey it's not my fault Four beat the shit out of you. Did you think he was playing around?" She says as they walk out of the office.

Suddenly the door in front of me opens and the women inside motions me in. I walk into the room and sit in the chair in front of the desk. "My name is Tori Wu, but you can call me Tori. I'm not old enough to be called by my last name." I smile slightly and say "I like to be called Tris is that is ok?" Tori smiles and looks down at the papers in front of her. "New school, new start." I smile and think to myself what a coincidence that is.

After talking with Tori for a few minutes she gives me my schedule and tells me to go back to the front office and look for a girl named Christina, because she will be my student aid for the day to show me around to all of my classes.

I make my way to the front of the office where I only see one person waiting. It's a pretty girl with flawless dark skin and bold eye makeup. She sees me walking over and says "Are you Beatrice?" I nod "Tris" as I extend my hand to her. She shakes my hand while saying "Tina". We begin walking down the hall to my first class when she finally asks "So where'd you move from?" I laugh a little "Maryland" She then asks "Why'd you move?" I reply "My dad got a job offer here that he could resist. Plus my parents had been looking to move away for a while now. Just for a change of scenery." Tina smiles "Well I'm glad I could be the first to greet you here." She stops in front of a classroom. "I will meet you here right after class to take you to your next one." I nod "Ok thanks Tina." She smiles and walks off.

I take a breath in as I open the door. You would have thought I had a kick me sign on my forehead, because all eyes were on me. I was too nervous to look at anyone but the teacher. I didn't even pay attention to what class this was. It turns out its chorus, and whoevers turn it was to sing didn't look very happy that I just interrupted her solo.

The teachers looks at me and says "oh yes, you must be our new student. Please do share your name with the class."

I look at everyone and say "Tris Prior", then the teacher points me to the seat next to a nice girl named Shauna. She smiles and looks at me to introduce herself, and class continued for what felt like 5 minutes before it was over.

I make my way to some of my other classes with the help of Tina and find myself in the cafeteria getting lunch with her. "I want you to meet some of my friends" She says. I follow her over to her table and see a few faces from some of my classes. One of them being a boy with deep blue eyes and dark hair, soon finding out his name is four. And some others named Uriah, Marlene, Al, Will, Zeke, and Shauna.

As I sit at the table eating my lunch I don't look up at anyone, but I can feel all their eyes on me. Examining me as if I'm some foreign species. As I glance up my eyes are met with Uriah who just turns to his older brother Zeke and whispers something in his ears. I guess Tina saw a questioning look on my face and tells me not to worry because they just think I'm really hot. I'm not really sure how I feel about that. I've never really considered myself attractive, because nobody has ever told me I was.

The awkwardness was broken by Marlene. "Do you do any extracurricular activities?" she asks. "I'm really into theatre." A shimmer forms in her eyes as she says "Perfect we are having musical auditions on Wednesday! You should totally audition with us!" "Us" I ask. "Yeah, Tina, myself, Uriah, Four, Zeke, and Shauna are all theatre geeks!" I look over at all of their faces and I would have never seen these guys as theatre people. "Sounds great" I say with a smile.

The rest of my day goes by pretty normally. I notice that some of the guys are in the rest of my classes. I have a lot with Four, now that I actually know who he is. Once my day is over I pull out my journal and write down everything that happened today. Because there was a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent but I do own my ideas. I would really appreciate reviews and ideas for future scenes. I also want to say I know right now it doesn't seem like this is a Tris/Tobias story, but I assure you it is. I just don't like how predictable a lot of stories are so there will be a lot of twists in mine. One second you will think you know what's going to happen, when something completely different does. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

This morning I wake up not to my brother's car alarm, but to my actual alarm clock.

It reads 6:20, which is more than enough time for me to get a shower and actually look decent today. I drag myself out of bed and take a shower. I turn on the cold water first, then the warm to wake myself up.

I make my way back to my room and stare at my closet. I don't normally care about what I wear, but it seems like appearance at this new school is more important than it was at my previous one.

I decide on a fitted baby doll black dress that ends right before my knees. I still wear my combat boots of course because I would feel completely out of place without them.

I go to do my hair and make-up. I don't wear a lot, just the simple foundation and some mascara. It's not that I'm not allowed to wear make-up; it's just that I only know how to do the basics. I then pull my hair back into another messy pony-tail and make my way down to the kitchen.

"I made you some eggs Beatrice. I saw you didn't eat breakfast yesterday." My mom says.

"I would have had time if Caleb would have woken me up." I say.

"Hey it's not my fault you're irresponsible." Caleb says while fixing his tie. He always over does it when it comes to how he dresses. I mean after all, my brother isn't a bad looking kid; he just doesn't need to wear a suit to high school.

I eat my breakfast and kiss my mom goodbye as I walk out the door to my car. I never really noticed who my neighbors were until I stopped and looked around.

I notice that the boy Four that lives down the street because I almost drive by as he is walking to school. I pull over and roll my window down and say "Hey, need a ride?"

He looks up at me and smirks a bit saying "No thanks, I'm fine."

I roll my eyes a little and before I can say anything to convince him a raindrop falls onto my windshield. Our eyes meet and we both just chuckle. He walks over to the passenger's side and gets in.

"Nature was on my side for this one." I laugh

He just looks down as he twiddles his thumbs. "Thanks, normally I would drive myself, but my cars broken and I don't have time to fix it."

I smile a little, "No problem, I'm glad I caught up to you when I did. I can give you a ride home too if you want?"

Still twiddling with his thumbs he looks at me and says "Thanks, but my girlfriend will probably take me home. Tuesday nights are movie night."

I just nod my head and say "What's her name?"

"Rose. You would have met her yesterday at lunch, except she was sick. You'll probably meet her today though." he replies

I give a slight smile as we pull up to school. We both get out and begin walking to our lockers when I see her.

A gorgeous red head girl leaning up against the lockers. I can't help but stare for a minute. She has what every guy could possible what. She has an hourglass figure and everything is in proportion. She has crystal blue eyes and flawless skin. Her hair is in a bob just barely touching her shoulders.

Four walks over to her and she wraps her arms around his neck and plants a kiss right on his lips, which to no surprise he returns. Once they finally come up for air she looks over in my direction, seeing as I'm a new face and I just so happen to have walked into school with her boyfriend.

She walks over to me still holding one of Fours hands and she extends one to me. "Rose" She says smiling with her perfect teeth.

I smile and shake her hand. "Tris"

After Four explained to her why I gave him a ride to school she responded in a way I didn't expect. I would have thought this girl would have ripped my head off, but instead she asked if I wanted to join them for their movie night.

As tempting as being a third wheel sounds, I declined. I told her that Tina and I already had plans to hang out tonight. Which wasn't true, but I'm sure Tina would be up for it. She seems like the kind of girl that likes to shop, plus I wouldn't want to go shopping alone.

My morning went by pretty slow, and I wasn't sure why. All I knew was that it was lunch time and I couldn't wait.

I see Tina waving me over to her in the lunch line. When I get there she holds up a piece of cake to my face.

"Behold, the most holy piece of cake you will ever lay your eyes on." She says holding the cake just inches away from my face.

"Some likes cake." I say

"This isn't just some cake." She says "This is dauntless cake."

"Dauntless?" I ask as I grab a plate and walk back to the table with her.

"Sorry Tris, I forgot you were new here." She says

Uriah pipes up "Sorry about what?"

"Tris knows nothing about the factions." Marlene says

I have a questioning look on my face when I hear the word factions. And I guess it was clear that I was clueless because I was given a detailed explanation as to what the factions are.

Apparently they're like cliques. Abnegation are the selfless, Amity are the peaceful, Erudite are the intelligent, Candor are the honest, and Dauntless are the brave.

Everyone at my table are dauntless, but you only find out which one you are through a personality test. I haven't taken my yet, but they all say that It should be soon.

After being told a billion things about all of these factions I look around to see that it all makes sense. Everyone Is eating in peace and there are no conflicts. Only some every once in a while. I zone out looking around at all of the factions, when suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"So are you?" says Marlene

"Am I what?" I say.

"Auditioning for the musical tomorrow after school?" she says with a giggle.

"Which musical is it?" I ask.

"Grease!" Tina says with excitement.

I chuckle when I say "Of course!" I've been in plays and musicals before, but I'm usually put in the ensemble. As I think about who I would want to play I hear rose talking to everyone.

"Well I'm going out for Sandy, and Four is going to Danny." She says.

"But you and Four always get the leads, give it to someone else for once." Uriah moans.

"Well we are going to dress up just for the audition, I suggest you all do the same. It could be kind of fun." She says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she looks at me.

I can't tell if she likes me, or if she is only pretending. All I know Is I don't want to be on that girls bad side. If she even has one…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lunch was almost over when I pulled Tina aside to ask if she wanted to go shopping. I soon regretted my offer because once school was over she practically dragged me to my car and to the mall.

I wasn't even given a second after putting my car in park when I was ripped out of my seat and pulled through the sliding doors of the mall. The one store I've never been in but always heard girls talk about was Victoria Secret's.

Nobody is seeing my panties so I don't see why I should buy $5,000 golden thongs. But of course this was the first store Tina dragged me into.

At first I felt really uncomfortable being in there with all these half-dressed pictures on the wall. I find myself staring in a mirror comparing myself to them. I am skinny, but just recently I've grown a pair of boobs that don't make me look like such a little kid.

While looking in the mirror I see Tina come over with her hands full of bras and matching thongs. "Come on." She says to me as she walks into a dressing room.

I walk back to the dressing room and slip in with her. "Try these on" she says handing me a baby blue lace bombshell with matching lace undies.

"No, I've never worn a thong before…" I say looking down at my feel.

"Tris the reason I agreed to come shopping with you was because I wanted to give you a makeover. You're pretty hot, and with the right clothes all the boys won't want to keep their eyes off of you." She tells me handing me the clothes again.

I sigh while grabbing the clothes and begin to slip out of my own. Once I have them on I look at her "So? Do they look weird?" I ask.

"If I were a lesbian I would be all over you right now." She replies with a huge grin on her face

"So is that a good thing…?" I ask slightly blushing because I feel uncomfortable.

"Let's just say if you don't buy those, I will no longer be your friend." She laughs at me.

I chuckle "Ok then, no need to be so feisty."

Once we finish at Victoria Secrets she takes me to a bunch of other girly stores. And so far all of the things she has made me buy are tight, and when I walk out of all the dressing rooms all that people do is stare.

Finally after our long day of shopping we end up at Tina's house where she insists on giving me a makeover.

I gave in, because like I've been saying "New school, new Tris."

My parents don't really care what I wear or do with my body. They tell me as long as I do well academically I can do whatever I really want. Although smoking and drinking are definitely out of the question.

After about two hours Tina tells me I can finally look in the mirror. And when I do I don't know who it is I'm looking at. Because the girl I see is not Beatrice Prior. It's Tris, soon to be Dauntless.

I no longer have long blonde hair and a plain face. I have short wavy hair, bold blue eyes thanks to the eyeliner, defined check bones, a sliming nose, and with one of the new outfits I have on I look…hot.

Once Tina and I took a few photos and talked about how people at school are going to react to my new look I noticed it was time for me to go.

While driving into the neighborhood I notice Four sitting outside on his front porch looking frustrated.

I pull up to the side of the curb and role my window down. "Why so sad?" I say with a slight smirk.

Four looks up not knowing who's talking to him and sees me. "Oh, hey. Nothing, just nervous about tomorrow."

I get out of the car and walk over to sit next to him. "Why are you nervous? Everyone says you and Rose get the leads all the time."

I can see the anger in his eyes as he stands up. "Nobody ever understands!" he says while punching the brick wall.

"Four calm down! I didn't mean to make you so upset I just wanted to help-" But before I could say another word I feel a sting on my face and a whip of red hair swipe past my eyes.

"Just leave him alone!" Rose snaps

I stand there holding my cheek in complete shock as to what just took place.

I look into Fours eyes and say "I was just trying to help." I look down with not tears of sadness but of anger forming in my eyes as I walk back to my car.

I have no idea why Rose got so angry at me for just trying to talk to Four. But I think I'm a little disappointed that Four didn't do anything to stop her from hitting me.

I don't know where she came from, or how the conversation escaladed so quickly. All I know is this little incident is not over.

I drive home and walk straight to my room without saying anything to anyone. I just lay in bed and think about those dark and empty eyes that I saw. That's the last thing I picture before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up about as pissed as I was when I went to bed. I don't feel like seeing Rose or Four, but I'm determined to get an explanation for what happened yesterday.

I get out of bed and look in my closet. Tina and I bought so many new clothes yesterday I think I have enough to last me for the rest of my life.

I decide on a pair of burgundy leggings and a loose black top along with my black boots. I then go and do my hair and makeup.

I don't do too much though, just wave my hair and put some simple makeup on.

Once I'm done I go downstairs and head out to my car. I'm not really the kind of person that likes to eat breakfast in the morning.

I start my car and turn on the radio. I don't really have a specific preference when it comes to music, I just like whatever is playing.

When I get to school I see a whole bunch of kid standing around talking. I get out of my car and find Uriah.

"What's going on our here?" I ask

"Peter is starting stuff with Four again." He replies

I stand there looking at Peter and then at Four. They both look pissed. But I don't understand why Peter would want to fight Four after Four already have him a black eye just the other day.

"Hit me coward." Peter yells.

"I wouldn't want to waste my time of a piece of shit like you Peter." Four spits out.

That's when Peter practically throws himself at Four. He immediately starts swinging at his ribs. Four is caught off guard and grabs Peters wrists swinging him to the side.

As Four does so the crowd of kids grow into a circle. Kids cheering on both side. This only fuels the fight even more.

I get that this is entertaining to some people, but I'm really surprised nobody is trying to break this fight up. It even looks like teachers are just standing by waiting to see who's going to win.

Next thing I see is Peter charging towards Four again and this time his fists are ready to do some serious damage.

I don't know what happened to me. It was if my body had become possessed.

Without even thinking I jumped right in front of Four. One second seeing Peters face, and the next I don't see anything.

*Page Break*

When I wake up I see white lights. And smell antibacterial soap. There's only one place I could be, the nurses office.

"How ya feeling?" a chubby women with scrubs on asks.

"Other than a headache I feel fine. What happened?" I ask

"You jumped in a fight." She says with no expression. "You can go back to class in 10 minutes. I want you to drink some water before you get up"

I nod my head agreeing as I drink some water.

After 10 minutes I get up and grab my things and begin to walk to class. I look at my schedule to remind me what class I should be in.

Ugh. English. I have this class with Four, and I don't exactly want to see him let alone anyone after the dumb decision I made.

But as soon as I open the door I can feel 28 beady eyes staring at me as I find my way to my seat. Once I sit down I keep my head down for the rest of class. And nobody really says anything to me either.

The bell rings and I get up grabbing my stuff and I leave for lunch. Once I get to the cafeteria I walk over to Tina and sit down.

Everyone eventually sits down, but nobody says anything. That is until Rose sits down.

"How stupid is someone that jumps into a punch. Like really that was pathetic Tris." She says with a smirk on her face.

Everyone look at her and then at me.

"How stupid is someone that just stands there and watches their boyfriend get in a fight?" I simply reply.

I can see everyone at the table smirks at my comment except for Rose. I think I even see a smirk on Four.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for what you did today Tris. I'm sorry you got hurt. I don't understand why Peter always wants to fight." I look to see that it's Four.

I look at him and shrug. "Nobody ever understands." I say repeating the exact words he yelled in my face last night. And once I do I see the sadness in his eyes as he looks down at his food.

With that I get up and walk to the library in hopes of having just a little time to myself.

The rest of my day goes by slow, and last period is when I remember that the auditions for the musical are today after school.

'Great. Being stuck in a room with Four and Rose for two hours is exactly what I want.' I think to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize that I havent been on lately! With Holiday events and all I didnt have time! But I will try posting 1-3 times a week. Thanks for all of the support! Love you all! ps. It will get sexual in later chapters so just a warning.**

Chapter 5

As I walked to the auditorium I could feel my hands begin to sweat and seeing Rose's face didn't calm me down either.

Once the doors opened I could see the huge stage and the red velvet of the seats. I began to look around for Tina or Uriah and then I spot the entire group sitting in the front row with a seat saved.

I walk up to them and say "Hey guys" as I try to hide my nerves.

"Hey Tris!" Tina yells out causing me to laugh a little while sitting down.

"So how does this all work?" I ask Uriah who is sitting next to me.

"First we go up on stage and sing whichever song you've prepared. Then if you get a yes you read a part of the script. We don't find out what parts we have until tomorrow morning."

I nod my head and suddenly realize I didn't prepare a song to sing. I figured they would have just given one to us.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear the director come in. I look up and notice some guy with a bunch of tattoos is talking and suddenly it clicks.

That must be Eric, the director.

"Rose Greenwood" Eric says.

All of a sudden I see a red flash before my eyes and the next thing I know Rose is front and center on stage.

"I will be singing This Girl is on Fire by Alicia Keys" she says with a bright smile on her face.

"When you're ready." Eric says.

And as soon as she opened her mouth I knew I stood no chance. Her voice was spot on, if not better. And before she was finished Eric cued her to stop.

"Four sing with Miss Greenwood please." He says. And seconds later Four is up on stage ready to sing.

"You both know You're the One that I Want from the musical correct?" Eric asks, as they both nod. "When you're ready" he says.

And again I knew I would get nothing but an ensemble part. They were perfect. They had the look and sound that the show needed.

When they finished singing everyone was screaming and shouting and clapping for them. They got off the stage and sat down with wide grins on their faces.

I was lost in a daze because I didn't seem to notice my name was called until Uriah was pulling me up from my seat to the stage with him. I suppose we were going to audition together.

"You may begin when you're ready." He says.

And with that Uriah begins by singing the first line and the rest is a blur. Before I know it the music has stopped and everyone is just staring at me as if I had a target on my forehead.

Then I saw Four stand up and clap and soon everyone follow after him. I blushed slightly and smiled to myself then everything froze when I hear Eric say "Four get up there I want to see if theres any chemistry there."

Uriah gets off the stage and Four takes his place. Eric looks through his papers to see which ones he wants us to go over.

"Here" Eric says handing us each a script. "Begin" he says.

Fours hand moves across my face caressing my cheek while his other hand held his script. " Sandy, I'm so sorry for lying to you." He says.

"Don't bother." I say moving my face away so he is no longer holding it and I begin to slowly move away.

"Sandy, I love you. I was a fool please let me make it up to you." He pleads grabbing my hand.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind." I say coldly while walking away. And before I could take another step Four did something that was not written in the script.

He took my hand ever so gently, spun me around into his arms and laid a gentle kiss on my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Enough" says Eric with a hint of anger in his tone.

With that being said I find Four and myself standing frozen in place on stage. "What the hell" I whisper to myself and I think Four heard me because I could see a smirk on his face.

I walk off stage and out of the auditorium knowing I couldn't wait in there for another second. Then the kraken had been released when I saw the demonic Rose come charging at me.

She stops right in front of me yelling insults and overall making a fool out of herself, because clearly everyone saw Four kiss me. I didn't kiss him.

"Go back to the school you came from you ugly troll!" She yells before spitting in my face. I can see Four and Uriah attempting to hold Rose back and then she strikes. I see her hand come up to smack me.

"Touch me Rose, and I will break your fingers off and use them as a snowman's nose." I reply coldly.

All eyes are on me yet again. It seems like this is a new pattern here. Everyone just likes to stare at Tris. But then again I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth.

I turn around when I begin to walk away until my hair is being yanked in the opposite direction. Next thing I know I swing my arm sucker punching whoever it was dragging me in the nose.

I turn to see that it was Rose and blood is now gushing from her face.

"You bitch!" She screams

I simply smile and say "Woof" before walking out to my car.

I sit in there for a good 20 minutes before I actually turn it on. So much happened in such a short amount of time. My head is spinning non-stop.

I drive home and pull into the driveway. I walk into the house avoiding all contact from my family and lock myself away into my room.

I turn on my computer hoping that YouTube will give me a comic relief and I was right. Who knew looking up strange videos about girls acting like horses or potato songs could comfort a person in such a strange way.

Next thing I know I'm nodding off and soon I fall asleep. I wake up to a dinging of my computer which means that someone is trying to FaceTime me. I accept the call and the face I see was not the one I thought.

Instead of being greeted by Tina's face I see Fours. As if he hasn't caused me enough trouble.

"How'd you get my account name?" I ask

"Tina gave it to me when I told her that I really needed to talk to you. Are you busy?" he asks.

"No, why?" I say

"Come outside and take a walk with me so we can talk."

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you. Any time we talk someone or myself ends up getting hit." I say

He laughs slightly and replies "Nobody has to know. I just really have to talk to you in person."

"Fine, I'll be out front of my house in ten minutes." I say before hanging up.

I grab my coat and pepper spray and head for the door.


End file.
